


Based off of Twitter Boyfriend Imagines

by 182769



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, A little bit of fluff, Ambiguity for the genre, F/M, Fill in the gaps type shit, Happy Birthday Chittaphon, Reader-Insert, kpop - freeform, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9906617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/182769/pseuds/182769
Summary: Situations credited to Twitter users including but not limited to;@hobnight and @lqidols(if their handles changed, please inform me)





	1. Of Sweater Paws and Coffee in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired of waiting so I am releasing this series now.

Looking at your phone through blurry eyes, you could see that it was about ten o'clock. Blinking several times and shifting slightly you felt a murmur against the back your neck, lips mouthing some nonsense. He wraps his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

"Are you awake, Wonwoo?" You whispered as you scrolled through your phone, because you genuinely could not tell. Placing your fingers on arm upon your waist, rubbing comforting circles into his forearm you waited for a response.

"I don't _want_ to get up." He replied, his lips on your neck, as if they were attached there, in a deep baritone his voice groggier and deeper than usual. "Don't make me." He whined, pulling you into an even tighter embrace as if he were a child and you were his favorite toy.

"You lazy sloth." You laughing, almost giggling, scrolling through Instagram to filter through your notifications.

"I'm not _lazy_ , we'll get up eventually to eat and stuff. I don't want us to _die_ , you know." A petulant pout was evident even if you could not see him, his tone of voice gave it away immediately. Peppering kisses down your neck and back, he sulked when you didn't put down your phone. "Pay attention to me, baby."

His lips still pressed to your shoulder, he groaned. You could feel the vibrations up and down your body, causing you to fidget in his grasp.

"Baby," He whined, his face buried in the crook of your neck in defeat. " _Pay attention to me_." His words were elongated and drawn out.

After you set down your phone, you turned around to face him, his grip loosening to allow you to get comfortable once more. Met with a bright and sleepy smile, you grasped his face within your hands. Playing with his cheeks, pulling and squishing them together, you sighed.

"I'm paying attention." You stated with an endearing smile on your face. _What an over-sized child_.

Wonwoo chuckled and pressed small kisses to your face. First to your forehead, then your cheeks, and finally a small and shy kiss to your lips. Lingering for a while before resigning to bury his face in your neck once more, blushing furiously.

" _You are so cute, what am I going to do with you_?" He sighed in defeat once more.

You quickly muttered a _hush_  against his lips as you grasped his hand, sliding out of the bed slyly and hoping he would do the same. Met with resistance, you pulled at his long sweater.

"Noooo." He groaned as he lifted his arms above his head causing you to accidentally strip himself of his sweater due to the over-sized material. "Babe, please. Just five more minutes." Pulling the blankets over his body and curling into fetal position, he groaned as you left the room to go down to the kitchen as well.

"She left me, _how mean_."

 

He pouted as he got up after a few minutes, only wearing boxers, to see you making coffee. Coming up behind you, he hugged you with his arms slung lazily around your shoulders due to the height difference.

"Coffee and toast?" He asked as he rested his chin atop your head. You nodded and waddled over to the pantry with Wonwoo to get the bread to toast. "Do we have any plans today, honey?"

You shook your head to say 'no,' and he lit up, lifting you up by your waist and sitting you atop the kitchen counter. "Good, let's have a movie marathon!"

"Scary movies and all, huh?" You challenged and he nodded as he placed the bread in the oven to bake.

"I mean, I have you so there's no reason to be scared." He chuckled nervously at the prospect but then smiled because he finally got to spend time with you.

"How cheesy." You laughed, as he got in between your thighs and pressed a kiss to your nose.

"So I can't tell you how beautiful you look in the morning, then?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

You only hit him across the arm and blushed furiously, "You're so cheesy!" You let out a small scream in frustration as he raised your hand to his mouth and placed a tender kiss there.

"You love me though." He said, scrunching up his nose triumphantly.

"Yeah, I love you lots, you cheese-ball." You replied with a smug smile on your face which was wiped right off when he decided to tickle you.

Laughs filled the apartment as the coffee dripped slowly into the pot and the toast baked on low heat.


	2. Cotton Candy Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol is a dork. He's yours though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Hansol as a very sweet person so I thought this date drabble for him with a reader insert because dates are cute!

Even though you have been dating Hansol for a while now, you have taken notice of his preferences. He likes to hold pinkies and knuckles, instead of hands because he is self-conscious of how much he sweats. You reportedly make him "so nervous that he doesn't know what to do." It's so very cute, so terribly endearing to see him light up when he sees you. It's the same expression he wears when he is producing music or when he is around music in general. Surprisingly, you have noticed how insecure he is about his smile. Although he praises you for yours, telling you that it is _one_ of the most beautiful things about you. But when you say it to him, he will shy away bashfully. Covering his mouth whenever he smiles, ashamed of how big it is, the way it makes his eyes smaller. Regardless, you have taken notice that despite dating him for quite a while he still, to this day, treats every day like it is the first day. Complimenting you, your existence, the way you say his name.

 

"What's wrong, hon?" He ask, biting into his purple cotton candy not bothered by how the sugar stuck to the edges of his mouth. "Something eating away at you?" It was a legitimate question but he couldn't help but chuckle at the slight wordplay. "Nah, but what's up, something bothering you?" He reiterated as he swung your linked pinkies slightly to get your full attention.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about _how cute_ you are." It wasn't a complete lie, and you could live with that. In all honesty, you were surprised that he chose you of all people. Surprised that he was so insecure about himself and his features, sometimes even his music despite what you said to him, but that conversation is reserved for another time. Your words made him blush a deep red as you licked your cotton candy, waiting for the crystallized sugar to melt onto your tongue.

"Oh man, if I didn't know any better- _I'd think you had a crush on me or something!_ " He chuckled into his cotton candy, biting into once more as you shoved your weight onto his shoulder playfully.

"We're _dating_ , Hansol!" You cried for maybe the tenth time today.

He smiled brightly before hiding his smile behind the cotton candy in his hand.

"Yeah, babe. I know, I just really like teasing you. You get _so cute_ when I do it!" He claimed, causing you to huff in response. Lifting your hand up to his mouth, he placed soft kisses to each of your knuckle in a sort of apology before pressing a quick peck to your cheek.

"Sweetheart, as much as I love your kisses- there is sugar all over your mouth." And without warning, you pulled him by his sweater for a kiss, licking the corners of his mouth to rid him of the sugar.

" _Sweet_." He giggled at his pun, a faint tint of red painting his cheeks, as the both of you reached the front door of your shared flat.

" _Honestly_." You rolled your eyes, playfully at his antics.

 

Hansol scrolled through his phone as you laid your head in his lap, legs dangling off the side of the couch. Humming along to the song his phone was playing, sharing headphones with him, his unoccupied hand played with your hair nonchalantly. Whenever he got bored of that, he started to trace nonsensical patterns onto your sternum, not that you minded. You looked at his phone case and chuckled.

"Did we really have to get matching phone cases, Hansol?" Looking up at him, as he looked down at you incredulously.

"Of course, aren't they cute?" He smiled down at you, pinching at your cheek gleefully.

"They.. have Pepe the frog on them.. _I- I am at a loss of words_ , sweetheart." You were trying your hardest to not hurt his feelings about memes, the phone cases, or anything else but you couldn't help but laugh every time you looked at your phone case.

"I don't know, babe. _He's just so near and dear to my heart_ , you know? _He's just terribly relatable_." His voice was dripping with sarcasm as he grabbed at his chest.

You took his phone, unplugging the earphones and setting them on the edge of the couch as you put his phone in his back-pocket. Pinning him to the couch, you attacked his neck with kisses, knowing it was a weak spot for him.

"I swear to God, Hansol!" You laughed as you tickled his sides and bit at his neck.

"N-n-no swearing to God!" Hansol wheezed out as he caught your hands and leaned up to capture your lips in what started off a gentle kiss. It turned into a deeper kiss when he pulled at your lower lip, nibbling and biting it playfully then letting go of your wrists. Holding onto his cheeks to kiss him, he giggled into the his, grasping the back of your neck trying to change angle the kiss. The kiss was teeth, tongue, and swallowed noises as he traced shapes into the back of your neck. Pulling away, he couldn't but help but smirk.

"What is it, Hansol?" You asked, quirking an eyebrow at his smirk.

"No swearing to God, _unless_ I am your God."

" _Oh honestly, you're too much!_ " You screeched, muffling a scream into the fabric of his sweater as laughter wracked his body, sending vibrations to your body automatically.


	3. Serene Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking around the town with Jooheon.

Sitting up on the bed in one of Jooheon's over-sized shirts and his boxers, you yawned. Looking through your phone and responding to texts, waiting for your boyfriend to get out of the shower so you could eat breakfast together.

"Honey, are you awake yet?" His voice made you giggle as you put down your phone to walk over to the restroom.

Steam was rolling out of the bathroom as you arrived at the door, covering your eyes and asking, "Are you at least decent, sweetheart?"

"Does it matter?" He snorted, almost scoffing. "It's not you haven't seen it before. But to answer you, yes."

You shrugged and leaned against the door-frame, arms crossed against your chest, as you watched him brush his fingers through his wet hair. "You're only wearing a towel, you pervert."

"Oh, _I'm_ the pervert?" He retorted, in earnest. "Aren't you the pervert for looking? Hmm? _Got you there, huh?_ " He chuckled as he pulled you in for a hug.

"You're wet, Honey. And _no_ , don't make the joke I know you're going to make." You grimaced as the hot water started to transfer onto your pajamas. Well, makeshift pajamas.

He smirked as he kissed the top of your head.

"You know me too well, I'm afraid." A gummy smile tugging at his features as you tiptoed to kiss his dimples.

"I'll be in the kitchen, okay? Meet me there when you're done. Take your time." You said as you stepped out of the restroom, hearing a faint 'love you' whilst exiting your shared room. "Love you more." You replied out of habit only to hear him shout back ' _You wish!_ '

Shaking your head and chuckling to yourself as you went downstairs to the kitchen, you looked in the fridge to see that it was empty and ran back up the stairs to rummage through Jooheon's clothes.

"Hon, we're going out. We need to go shopping!" You shouted as your boyfriend got dressed in the restroom unlike you whom was stripping your clothes and hastily getting dressed in a pair of your skinny jeans, which you were genuinely surprised to find, and a baggy shirt of Jooheon's because of the lack of a bra- then slipping on a pair of sneakers.

"Yeah, where are we going?" He finally replied, stepping out with a towel in his hand, frizzing his hair about in a feeble attempt to dry his hair faster.

"Mm, I was thinking of getting something to eat first then going to the markets to but stuff for the fridge, we're all out. Sound good?" You asked, as he sauntered over to you to place a kiss on your forehead.

"Yeah, let me put on some shoes first. Do you want to walk or take the car?"

Bouncing on the balls of your feet, and humming you responded with, "I think it's a nice day to walk. Should we?"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." He said it with the most earnest smile, he really would do anything to make you happy.

 

Linking arms, you leaned your head against his arms as you two walked to the open market to buy groceries after having coffee and pastries.

"What do you want? I'll buy it for you?" He asked nonchalantly in the sweetest voice he could offer.

"Jooheon, I want whatever you want. We have the same tastes in food practically." You laughed at his suggestion to buy you anything you wanted. All you wanted was him, and you had him.

 

Leaving the market was definitely a feat as Jooheon tried his darnedest to buy out the whole place because whatever you so much as looked at, he thought you wanted. Eventually after laughing several times, you stopped him- pulling him away from the stalls and vendors themselves. With bags in hand, you both walked back to the apartment and set the bags down on the counter.

"I'll put away the groceries, you can rest on the couch." He said as he already open the fridge to put everything away.

You nodded and plopped down on the couch.

A few minutes later, Jooheon sighed and rested his head on your lap. Smile gracing his features, you poked his dimples and laughed.

"What is it?" You asked because he had that look, _one of the dumb looks where he wants to say something but doesn't until you ask him_ , you have grown accustomed to these looks.

"Babe, don't I look good?" Chuckling as he motioned to his whole body, you nodded.

"You always look good. So handsome. Such a beautiful smile, such cute cheeks, a wonderful smile. So terribly talented." Before you could continue, he gushed at the comments pulling you down gently until you were lying atop his body on the couch. Using his lips to shut you up, soft and tender kisses soon turned a bit more intense as he places his hot _hot_ hot underneath the back of your shirt (well, _his_ ). His hands were soon stroking your back at a comforting pace as you giggled into the kiss.

"I'm supposed to be the one saying those compliments to you, you know. You make me seem like such a bad boyfriend." He whined as he pouted, his lips against yours. You kissed the pout off his beautiful face and squished his cheeks together. "You're so fucking beautiful, you know that?" He murmured through squished cheeks, stroking your cheek tenderly.

"I do. You tell me everyday, sweetheart. You never let me forget it." You retorted as you grasped his hand and placed kisses to each of his knuckles.

"I just hope you believe me when I say it. Because I would never lie to you." He smiled brightly, giggling ever so slightly when you lips brush against his knuckles.


	4. Stutters, Pounding Hearts, and Sweaty Palms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chittaphon is a shy, nervous ball of energy.

His voices wavers as you hold his hand. He feels like a boy going through puberty once again as his voice cracks, "Y-you look beautiful t-t-today."

_He makes a mental note to bang his head against the wall when he gets home._

You giggle at his sweaty hands holding onto your interlocked fingers even tighter. There's nothing to be embarrassed or nervous about. _Maybe he just finds women intimidating_? "Thank you, Chittaphon. You look handsome yourself." Beaming a smile towards his way, looking up at him- you can tell that your words have a physical effect on him. His cheeks reddening.

 

Although this date wasn't well thought out, you had to give him the benefit of the doubt. His company and personality were wondrous despite walking around aimlessly for a few hours. Stopping every block or so when he spotted a dog store- _an obvious interest of his_. You lead him to a bench under a cherry blossom tree and sigh.

"Are y-you okay, are you c-cold?" He asked as he shrugged off his large wool coat.

Dumbfounded as he draped the coat over your shoulders, you thanked him- taking his hand and pressing a kiss to his wrist. You did appreciate the gesture, it was quite cold out.

"Y-y-y-you don't need to do _that_." He choked out as he gently took back his hand, looking anywhere but at you.

"Do what?" You asked, very confused.

"Th-th-thank me like _that_." There was a nervous tone in his voice.

" **Oh** , but _I want to_ Chittaphon. Just like how you like looking at dogs."

He quirked an eyebrow and you explained further.

"I can't help it, you're _so cute_ and _so good_ to me. What else am I suppose to do to show my gratitude?" You laughed when he looked at you incredulously. "Can I hug you instead? Will you be okay with that?" It was half a jest, half an actual question as you giggled.

"I-I don't mind," He started, " _If it's you_."

You beamed at him and squeezed his waist tightly, rubbing your face in his sweater which was incidentally decorated with a dog pattern. "You're so cute, I am going to explode."

 

 


	5. Say You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyoung is overprotective, technically obsessive.
> 
> Warning; things don't necessarily get sexual, things get raunchy

Waking up, you felt a warm sensation down your neck- a pleasant feeling, really.

"Tae?" You murmured sleepily and he dragged his tongue all the way up to your chin.

"Hm? Good morning, babe. You're such a deep sleeper. I was _almost_ going to go down on you." It was stated so bluntly that you pinched his cheeks in slight punishment. "It's not like you _would not_ have enjoyed it." He grumbled as you pulled at his cheeks. The grip on your waist tightened as he pulled you closer to his body letting you press a small kiss to his cheek. "It's just you looked so cute while sleeping." His fingers trailed down your neck and clavicle which were littered in his mischievous love bites.

"So you opted to wake me up?" You countered as you fluffed his messy bed hair, a small smile on your face.

He pressed his lips against yours, pressing small kisses cheekily as his hands roamed your body. "Yeah?" He tried, pressing kisses into your dimples as you giggled when his fingers started to tickles your sides. "You're not mad are you? I can- make. it up. to. you." Taeyoung chuckled as you squirmed under him on the bed.

"No!" You cried as he tickled you to no end, leaving you flailing and laughing breathlessly. "Taeyong, honestly!"

Climbing atop you, kneeling with his knees on either side on your waist he hummed. His fingers tipped your chin upwards to kiss the petulant pout off your face. "You're so mesmerizing. _God_ , do you _know that_?" His voice sounded so hitched, as if looking at you had the ability to take his breath away. In fact, you did have that power over Taeyong. Scanning your body, your rosy cheeks, the way your chest rose as you panted, nearly out of breath- the curvatures of your body. It was all so wonderful.

You laughed at his compliments and pulled him down to peck his nose, "You're terribly handsome, you know?"

"I know." He mused, chuckling against the hallow of your cheeks. "I am just _so lucky_ to have you and wake up next to you every day. You're mine."

With a thumb on your lower lip, he pulled it down and whispered, "Say it."

 _Oh, this again_.

"Yours, I am all yours. _Yours, and yours only_ , Taeyong." You whispered only for him to hear, pleasing him greatly.

Closing his eyes, he snuggled his face into the crook of your neck. "Damn right." He muttered.


End file.
